


Stiles saved them.

by FastFadingFiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Nemeton, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Monday, February 10: distance, firefighter, shadow
Kudos: 3





	Stiles saved them.

**Author's Note:**

> Monday, February 10: distance, firefighter, shadow

Derek and Laura raced from the school to the edge of their property. Derek held Laura as they watched from a distance as the firefighters battled the flames of their house burning. They held out hope that the pack bonds wouldn’t break and that their family was safe. From the edged of the forest, Derek saw a shadow of a small child emerge beckoning them to follow. When their eyes met, Derek recognized Stiles, the sheriff’s son, the boy that knew too much. They followed him to the Nemeton, where the Hale pack was gathered, unconscious, but alive. Stiles saved them.


End file.
